


little ace

by miracleboysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonding Through Video Games, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Tendou Ruffles Goshiki's Hair, Firsts, Goshiki is super awkward and confused but Tendou is just a big ol' softie with him, Lots of Firsts, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shiratorizawa, team game nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/pseuds/miracleboysatori
Summary: “This energy?” Tendou gestures towards Goshiki, gives a wobbly smile, “Superrefreshing. But you’re kinda barkin’ up the wrong tree. You’ll get your shot, though, little ace,” he reaches out, ruffles Goshiki’s hair, and then runs after Ushijima, yelling at him as he tries to catch up.Goshiki is rooted in place, eyes wide, cheeks warm, and mouth open. He reaches up, rests his palm on his slightly messy hair, and smiles triumphantly.Little ace.





	little ace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tendou Rarepair Week, day two. The prompt was 'firsts'. TenGoshi felt like a pretty good choice for this one~
> 
> I like TenGoshi A Lot fhdsjk... Senpai/Kouhai dynamics are something I'm really into and love thinking about, especially with Tendou since I think his role as senpai is really important to his character. He cares a lot about all his kouhai, but especially Goshiki, I think. I have not written in Goshiki's POV before but I thought this was a lot of fun! I've never used this many exclamation points while writing, LOL. I hope it was done well enough, since he's a character I have a lot of love for. ;; (well, Tendou too of course, but I've written him a lot more and feel more confident in that, haha)
> 
> This is un-beta'd, I didn't even do a full read-through yet, tbh. I wanted to get this posted ASAP. I tend to miss things, but I will read this over in a few days and try to locate any mistakes I missed! That being said, I apologize in advance for any mistakes!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♡

The very first day Goshiki Tsutomu steps into his new school -- Shiratorizawa Academy; the name rolls off his tongue and makes him feel like leaping into the air -- he mentally prepares himself for what he knows will be the coolest three years of his life.

Living in a dorm is tough at first, as he’s always lived with his parents and younger twin siblings; a tight-knit unit with a lot of communication and regular family dinners. But Goshiki’s roommate is nice enough, the school food isn’t that bad, and best of all: the gymnasium is _huge!_ The volleyball equipment is top-notch! The competition is fierce! And better _still_ , he’s been given a chance to be part of a nationally recognized team! Things really couldn’t get much better for Goshiki, he thinks. But his drive to reach the top and be the ace are still at the forefront of his mind, along with the advice his family had given to him when he moved out for the school year.

“Work hard but remember to have fun,” his father had said.

“Make lots of friends and don’t listen to the mean things people might say about you,” his mother had said.

“Don’t forget to shower! Stinky!” both of his six-year-old twin siblings had said, in unison, with their tongues sticking out.

Okay so maybe that last statement wasn’t so much advice as it was teasing, but still! Goshiki will remember to shower! That way he won’t stink after all these intense practice sessions!

And speaking of practice session, being on the volleyball team is the best thing about going to Shiratorizawa, no contest. After all, Goshiki’s had his eyes and his mind set on this place ever since he picked up volleyball and decided from day one that he was going to reach the top someday. He has to work hard, he knows that, but he’s ready!

Well. He’s kinda ready. After seeing Ushijima Wakatoshi connect his palm against a volleyball with the perfect _smack_ that reverberates off the walls and slams it right past that other really tall middle blocker with the bright red hair… suddenly Goshiki realizes just how much work he has to do.

But he’ll do it! After all, he’s _going_ to be the ace. That’s for sure. And even super ace Ushijima Wakatoshi can’t get in the way of that.

Of course, he aims to tell him this. He follows him after the end of practice one day and, with his voice cracking slightly and his arm shaking and extended out towards Ushijima, he declares, “Ushijima-san! I’m going to defeat you!”

The ace doesn’t immediately respond. Goshiki almost expects the much larger high school student to leap at him and tell him he’s wrong with a snarl in his voice. Instead, he just blinks awkwardly at him and knits his brows together in complete confusion.

Wait. Had Goshiki slipped up? Jumbled his words? Oh no, now he _really_ must sound like an idiot, he’s ruined his chance to make the third year think he’s serious, he’s --

A barrage of laughter begins from next to Ushijima, making Goshiki turn his attention to the boy walking next to him. Oh! It’s that red-headed one! Goshiki can’t remember his name, shoot, he’s so overwhelmed by new people and faces and…

“Are ya’ challenging Wakatoshi-kun to a duel, Tsutomu?” the redhead asks, walking a couple steps towards Goshiki, tilting his head curiously as his hands rest on his hips, “Cause trust me, Wakatoshi wouldn’t hurt a fly. You’d win, for sure,” he then quickly turns, laughing in Ushijima’s direction.

“I --” Goshiki’s voice seems to be stuck in his throat, that’s annoying. Meanwhile, this third year he can’t remember the name of is staring at him with wide and increasingly curious eyes.

“Tendou,” Ushijima’s deep voice breaks the awkward silence, commanding both their attention, “Don’t frighten the first-years.”

Tendou! Tendou Satori, that’s right! Goshiki latches on to the name and stuffs it in his brain. He refuses to let himself forget it.

“I’m not frightened!” Goshiki says (yells), straightens himself up with both his arms locked at his side. He takes a deep bow, “My name is Goshiki Tsutomu and I’m going to be the ace!”

Tendou immediately laughs, covers his mouth with his arm. Goshiki can hear it, even with his face almost colliding with the ground.

“I know. We were introduced two weeks ago, during your first practice. It’s getting dark, you should get back to your dorm.”

Does he not feel threatened?! Goshiki stands up straight again, realizes that Ushijima is already walking towards the dorms again, completely unfazed. How frustrating.

“Hey,” Tendou mutters from beside him.

Goshiki turns, meeting Tendou’s wide-eyed stare with his own. He wishes he knew what to say, but he’s still confused by how calm and collected Ushijima had just been, even after being told he’d be defeated.

“This energy?” Tendou gestures towards Goshiki, gives a wobbly smile, “ _Super_ refreshing. But you’re kinda barkin’ up the wrong tree. You’ll get your shot, though, little ace,” he reaches out, ruffles Goshiki’s hair, and then runs after Ushijima, yelling at him as he tries to catch up.

Goshiki is rooted in place, eyes wide, cheeks warm, and mouth open. He reaches up, rests his palm on his slightly messy hair, and smiles triumphantly. 

_Little ace_.

**\-----**

Little did Goshiki know that that first hair ruffle would be the start of a whole lot more. As the year progresses, he finds himself craving that gesture again, craving the phrase ‘little ace’ and the singsong voice that says it. He doesn’t get it every day, since Tendou is friends with everyone on the team and divides his time up accordingly.

But geez, he’s so _cool_.

How high he can jump, how perfect his blocks are when they’re right, the cool songs he comes up with on the fly in the middle of matches, the way his socks never match at practice and it distracts the other team members, how high he can get his hair with just a little bit of gel, the way he can read people's’ minds?! Tendou-san is the coolest!

And well, sure, Goshiki finds himself waiting with bated breath every single time he does something good in practice, hoping he’ll feel that hand in his hair or see a palm in front of him asking for a high-five, or best of all, hear that loud voice echoing through the gym as Tendou calls him ‘little ace’.

It makes Goshiki work even harder, and with that hard work comes his spot on the main roster.

It’s what he’d been dreaming of! Getting to play next to all his senpai, having that extra shot to show everyone what he’s capable? And Goshiki thinks that soon enough, he’ll be taking Ushijima’s place as super ace of Shiratorizawa.

Most of the team don’t have that much faith in him yet, but Goshiki doesn’t care too much. After all, he’s got Tendou-san’s support and encouragement, and Tendou-san is way cool! 

That’s why, about halfway through the school year, when Tendou texts him to invite him to a team game night, he nearly falls out of his seat in English class. Sure, the class laughs as he readjusts in his seat and the teacher tells him to pay attention, but Goshiki can feel himself shaking with excitement. They definitely would have fallen out of their seats too if Tendou had asked them to hang out!

The game night takes place in Tendou and Semi’s shared dorm room and includes the entirety of the regular team members. It’s almost comical to see so many high school boys fitting into one single two-person dorm, huddled around a small flat screen TV.

Shirabu and Kawanishi hang back, choosing to stay out of playing games and instead watch from the sidelines. This leaves Ushijima and Reon on a team, Semi and Yamagata on another team, and Tendou and --

Tendou-san doesn’t have a partner! Wait! He’s looking at Goshiki and asking him to be his partner! Oh, Goshiki could fall over and faint. Thankfully, he doesn’t, and he makes it over to the huddled group, sitting next to Tendou and taking a controller in his shaking hands. He’s gonna win at this game for sure, for Tendou! 

And… okay, so maybe he wants to show up Ushijima as well, but that’s beside the point.

The three groups play through a fighting game, tournament style. Ushijima and Reon are quickly beat out (Goshiki learns with satisfaction that Ushijima is not very good at video games), and when it comes down to Goshiki and Tendou versus Semi and Yamagata…

“Booo!” Tendou throws down his controller, looks over at Semi and sticks his tongue out, “You guys cheated!”

“Says the guy who _literally_ kept putting his hand in front of our faces,” Semi scoffs, though the banter is very obviously all in good fun, “Good game, Tsutomu,” Semi’s hand collides with Goshiki’s shoulder, offering him an encouraging pat. 

It’s nice, but it doesn’t really compare to the same gesture coming from Tendou immediately afterwards and the mumbling in his ear, “S’okay, you can come over again sometime and we’ll practice. Next time they’re done for~”

Next time? Coming over?! Goshiki’s skin bristles with joy and he furiously nods, “Yes!”

“We can hear you,” Yamagata laughs.

“Yeah?” Tendou leans towards the libero, “Well, consider this your warning. Me and little ace here are coming for your asses next time!”

Goshiki nods again, repeats his enthusiastic ‘yes!’ and -- yes, there it is -- a hand rests on his head and, just as enthusiastically, ruffles his hair.

**\-----**

Like he does with everything else, Goshiki works hard. He borrows the game from Tendou and tries to practice on his own. Slowly, though, he starts to realize that it’s not as fun without someone sitting next to him, just as excited. That’s when he asks Tendou if they can practice together sometime.

Tendou quickly say yes, and though Goshiki had expected him to say they’d do it in a few days, he immediately asks him to come over. Isn’t be busy with school work? Or hanging out with other people? Someone as cool as Tendou-san must have a very full schedule!

When Goshiki gets to Tendou’s room, he’s quickly and warmly brought inside. The room is very messy, Goshiki notices. But that must be because third years are too busy to have time to clean, right? Either way, Tendou leads him to his bed and they sit together, facing the messy TV setup on Tendou’s desk.

“I’ve been practicing a lot! I think practicing together as a team would be more beneficial, though,” Goshiki says, eagerly taking a controller in his hand as Tendou starts the game, “Thank you for having me over, Tendou-san.”

“Anytime, Tsutomu,” Tendou settles next to him, leg and arm both brushing against Goshiki’s as he wiggles against the mattress, “Also, Satori is fine. Friends should be on first name basis, yeah?” he nudges Goshiki in the ribs, offers him a smile.

Goshiki controls his voice, but eagerly nods and says, “Yes! Of course, Satori!”

The game starts and they begin practicing, playing through countless matches with computer enemies and calling out to each other the entire time. Goshiki likes this, likes feeling like he doesn’t have to control his loud voice, likes being able to do erratic things without being looked at funny or told to stop. He feels so relaxed and free to be himself in Tendou’s presence… he hopes they’ll hang out more like this, even after winning the next game night tournament.

Two hours of practice later and Tendou declares that they should gives their hands a rest. He leaves the dorm for a moment, saying he’s going to get drinks. While he’s gone, Goshiki takes a look around his room. He hadn’t paid much attention before, but the walls are covered in posters of various anime and manga characters, random objects sit on shelves and a line of crudely taped christmas lights wraps around the entire half of the room that belongs to Tendou. There’s so much to look at and Goshiki almost feels overwhelmed. Tendou has so many interests, it’s kind of hard to keep up, and that’s just another thing that Goshiki thinks is so _cool_ about his senpai.

Tendou returns, handing Goshiki a can of soda and cracking open his own. He jumps back on to the bed, making the mattress squeak and causing Goshiki’s body to lift up into the air for a moment. As Tendou leans back against the wall and takes a long sip from his can, Goshiki scrambles, trying to figure out what to say.

“Thank you for having me over --” he stops, realizing with embarrassment that he’d already said that earlier. He squeezes his eyes shut and inwardly curses himself.

But, miraculously, Tendou doesn’t call him out for that. Instead, he twirls his can in his hands and laughs, “Next time you can just show up at my door, I don’t care. You’re fun, Tsutomu.”

Goshiki’s skin bristles and he squeezes his own beverage, hand going slightly numb against the cold metal, “Really? What if you’re busy?”

Tendou laughs again, much louder as if Goshiki’s made some fantastic joke, “I’m not like Kenjirou, I don’t spend my time studying or being a good student, Tsutomu. I’m usually doing exactly this,” he gestures towards the TV, “playing video games or watching anime.”

“Oh,” Goshiki furrows his brows, “but what if you have another friend over. I don’t want to intrude.”

Tendou blinks, sits up straight, rests his head in his hand as he swirls his drink around in his other, “Do you think I have people over a lot?”

“Of course!” Goshiki looks around Tendou’s room, at all the cool things he and all his friends must talk about all the time, “Don’t you?”

“Not really,” Tendou shrugs, breaking eye contact for a second and pursing his lips, “Eita and I hang out a lot. Wakatoshi comes over sometimes. Reon and Hayato too. But hey,” he smiles again, “it’s pretty neat to have my little ace over for a change~”

_My little ace._

Goshiki swears his skin is going to burn off. Why is he so warm? Why are his cheeks so hot? Why is Tendou-san looking at him with that knowing smile? What does he know?!

“So,” Tendou breaks the silence, setting aside his soda and taking a controller in his hands again, “wanna go again? We’re definitely gonna hand Eita’s ass to him on a silver platter next time.”

Gross imagery aside, Goshiki nods, eager to delve back into the world of video games and not think too much about the things he’s feeling.

**\-----**

At the next team game night, all that practice pays off. After a grueling set of matches, Ushjima and Reon are knocked out first and Semi and Yamagata second, leaving Tendou and Goshiki to stare at a screen where both their characters are standing underneath a large ‘first place’.

Semi is shrugging with indifference, Yamagata is shaking his head and questioning why he’d tried a character he wasn’t as familiar with this time, Reon is saying ‘good game’ from behind them, Ushijima and the rest aren’t really paying attention, but all that goes away in Goshiki’s world as Tendou’s hand closes around his and enthusiastically lifts them both into the air, a sign of victory.

Goshiki’s fingers nervously close around Tendou’s hand too, and as they do he looks at his partner, looks at his wide eyes and wide smile and hears the words coming out of his mouth loud enough for him to be convinced they’re the only ones in the room in that moment.

“Nice job, Tsutomu! That’s my future ace~”

**\-----**

What Goshiki has is a ‘crush’, his roommate informs him.

He hadn’t immediately come out and started talking about it, no. But apparently laying restless in bed at night and talking about how cool a certain third year senpai is, way more than normal, were way too obvious signs for his roommate to not notice. Hell, his roommate hasn’t even met Tendou and he already feels like he’s known him for years based on how much Goshiki talks about him. 

But, in Goshiki’s defense, his senpai really _is_ cool! That’s all!

Okay, so maybe the feeling of his hand grabbing his after that win last week hasn’t left his mind since then. Maybe he still really enjoys his hair being ruffled specifically by Tendou and feels disappointed or as though he didn’t work hard enough if he doesn’t get that every day at practice. And sure, maybe he leaps with joy every time his senpai texts him about literally anything.

Goshiki doesn’t think he’s ever had a crush, but that’s not what this is… right?

His roommate isn’t the only one to catch on. Even during his weekly calls home, his parents have caught on. They ask him when he’s going to tell his crush how he feels, and he always hangs up out of embarrassment. (He calls them back, of course.) Shirabu catches on too, but he’s not as nice, just makes snide remarks every single time someone talks about Tendou or mentions his name and Goshiki inevitably reacts or jumps to take part in the conversation.

Okay… so maybe Goshiki has a crush.

But how does he deal with it?! How does he tell one of the coolest people he knows that he wishes he’d hold his hand more often and ruffle his hair for longer periods of time, relishes in every single word of praise that he offers him and wishes he could hear it all the time… 

Sitting in his room and trying to do a simple math assignment, Goshiki sighs, dramatically leans back in his chair, and wonders what to do. He can’t focus on homework, not like this. Not after a week of crushing hard and fast, with the knowledge that in a few months, Tendou will be graduating anyway. So he knows he has two choices.

Wait it out, hope that the crush fades and he never has to confess to Tendou, or walk over to his room right now and ask to talk to him.

Waiting it out feels impossible, that’s for sure. The stress of volleyball tournaments coming up is already too much, and adding this on top of it makes Goshiki feel like he’s going to fail at _something_ for sure if he doesn’t do anything about this.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Eager for a distraction he pulls it out, but what he finds isn’t a diversion.

_**Tendou:** tsutomu, hiya~ (￣▽￣)ノ you left your sweatshirt in the locker room tonight, i have it if you want to come grab it. you might need it, it’s gonna be chilly tomorrow morning~_

Oh no. Now he’s really stuck.

Goshiki reads over the message a few times, and then it hits him.

This is a sign! Obviously! A divine intervention! The gods have made his decision for him!

In two seconds, Goshiki is up and out the door, ignoring the questioning of his concerned roommate or the fact that he’d gotten up so fast that his chair had toppled over.

Running through the halls isn’t safe, Goshiki knows, but this is an important moment! He keeps his pace relatively slow, though. After all, falling flat on his face and having to confess to Tendou with a bloody nose is _not_ what he wants.

As he knocks on Tendou and Semi’s dorm room door, he stands up straight, confident. Squeezes his eyes shut for a moment to think hard: _Don’t blurt it out, don’t blurt it out, don’t blurt it out…_

“Tsutomu?” Tendou has opened the door, is looking at him with his typical wobbly smile, “What’s --”

“I like you!”

Oh boy, now he’s done it.

Goshiki bites his lip, moves his eyes to the floor as he realizes he’s just done what he’d told himself _not_ to do, and has inevitably made this entire exchange very awkward. Maybe he should just go back to his room and --

“Did you wanna come in?” Tendou offers, opening the door more and gesturing inside. 

Semi doesn’t appear to be here at the moment, lucky for Goshiki. He’s already embarrassed enough that he’s just blurted out to the entire hallway how he feels about his way-cooler-than-him senpai. Even so, he rushes inside and takes a seat on Tendou’s bed, nervously rubbing at his knees as he leans forward and stares at his lap.

 _Don’t cry_ , he thinks, urges himself. But his eyes are warm and stinging and he feels like such an _idiot_.

“Hey,” Tendou calmly speaks up, reaching out to offer Goshiki a bottle of water. Goshiki takes it, but doesn’t lift his head up yet.

Tendou drags his desk chair over, setting it backwards in front of Goshiki and taking a seat, long arms draped over the backrest, “Everything alright?”

Had he not heard him? Surely he had to hear that embarrassing confession… but maybe Goshiki is in the clear. For now. He sniffles and takes a large swig of water before nodding.

“Something tells me otherwise,” Tendou teases, gently reaching out and attempting to lift Goshiki’s chin, “what’s got you so worked up, Tsutomu?”

“I…” Goshiki allows his face to be lifted, rubs aggressively at his eyes with his sleeve, “I like…”

“You like me, yeah, I heard you the first time,” Tendou nods, smiles and laughs softly, “I kinda already had that feeling, though.”

How?! Goshiki stares at Tendou, wide-eyed and even more embarrassed that he’d stated the obvious _twice_ now.

“I like you too, if it helps,” Tendou shrugs, rests his head on his arm and tilts it slightly, “just didn’t wanna say much yet, since you’re pretty cute when you’re trying to hide it.”

Firmly aware that he’s now full-body blushing, Goshiki takes another large drink of water in hopes that it will cool his cheeks. It doesn’t.

“Like right now. You’re so _red_ , Tsutomu,” he laughs, reaches out and drags his fingers through Goshiki’s hair, “and somehow your hair gets extra poofy when you’re all flustered. How is that? Anyway, it’s cute.”

“Tendou-san --”

“Satori,” Tendou corrects him, gently.

“Satori,” Goshiki’s voice cracks, “I feel very sick.”

“Need a bucket?” Tendou quickly gets up, retrieves a small trash can from the corner of the room, and hands it to Goshiki before sitting down again, “You’re probably fine. Ever crushed on someone before?”

“No,” Goshiki shakes his head, stares into the empty but stained trash can.

“So? What’s it feel like?”

“My stomach feels… swirly. And my head is foggy. I don’t like it.”

“Hmm,” Tendou drums his fingers against the backrest of his chair, “mind if I try to help?”

Goshiki looks up again. Try to help? What could Tendou possibly know about fixing things like this? He’s not a doctor! But… Goshiki trusts him… right? Of course.

“Okay,” he agrees, waiting with bated breath for whatever Tendou is going to do.

Tendou reaches out with one hand, gently taking Goshiki’s in his and knitting their fingers together. He studies Goshiki’s face for a few seconds, face splitting into a smirk, “Helping?”

Hmm. Goshiki’s stomach definitely feels less strange. His head is still pounding and his heart feels like it’s about to jump out of his chest, but Tendou’s hand in his is a good feeling, that’s for sure. He nods slowly, cheeks getting hotter as he feels Tendou’s thumb drag across his knuckles.

“Good,” Tendou sits up straighter, brings his other hand to rest on Goshiki’s hair and gently run through it, “Y’know, I used to have a bowl cut like this too.”

“R-Really?!” Goshiki stumbles, squeezes Tendou’s hand without knowing it, and then whispers “Cool…”

“Mhmm, but yours is _way_ cooler,” he smiles warmly and waits for a couple seconds before asking again, “Still helping?”

“Yeah,” Goshiki mumbles, and then gulps, “but my head is still pounding.”

“Can I try something else? You can say no, or stop me.”

Goshiki nods. Oddly enough his nerves are almost completely gone, but he’s desperately curious about what Tendou might try next. 

He doesn’t have to wait too long to find out.

Tendou leans forwards, closer and closer and closer until Goshiki has no question in his mind what he’s about to do. His heart is beating _way_ faster now but he doesn’t have much time to focus on that before his senpai’s lips are pressed against his.

Goshiki’s mouth is a tight line that slowly loses tension the longer Tendou’s is against his. His eyes flutter closed and he leans forward too, squeezes Tendou’s hand again in a wordless admission that he’s enjoying this, despite being clueless. He has no idea what he’s doing, he’s never kissed _anyone_ before and doesn’t know how. But Tendou is slow and patient, even when Goshiki leans forward a bit too much and their teeth click together. Tendou just laughs, softly, easing him back again.

How long does it last? Not long enough, that’s all Goshiki knows. But Tendou is sitting up straight again and staring at Goshiki with a satisfied expression. Goshiki stares back, cheeks now so warm that he’s convinced they could start a fire. He nearly drops the trash can still resting in his lap.

“How’s your head?” Tendou asks, bringing his hands back to rest on the chair again.

“Good,” Goshiki answers, awkwardly, “better.”

“No more fog? Or swirliness in your tummy?”

“No,” he shakes his head.

“Well~ guess we found a cure, huh?” Tendou smirks, “You start feeling like that again and you come see me. ‘Kay, little ace?”

Goshiki nods again, harder than before. His hands shake as he returns the trash can to Tendou, his heart flutters as he watches him put it and his desk chair back, his fingers twitch as he lets his senpai pull him to his feet again and press a kiss to his forehead. Tendou leads him to his door, hands him his forgotten sweater, and asks him if he needs anything else. 

Goshiki could be honest and say he’d like another kiss, or to hold hands for a few more minutes. but instead he says ‘no’.

As he heads back to his room, Goshiki feels like he’s stepping on clouds. He lifts a hand to press his fingers to his lips and that’s when the realization of the past ten minutes hits him.

He told Tendou-san he likes him… and Tendou-san said he likes him too… he called him cute! And he _kissed_ him! He makes an excited squeaking noise and rushes faster down the hall.

Strangely enough, Tendou’s ‘methods’ have worked like a charm. As soon as Goshiki gets back to his room, he sits down at his desk and gets to work on his assignment. After he’s finished, he rushes off to change into his pajamas and then curls into bed. And as he tries to fall asleep, he imagines the feeling of Tendou’s surprisingly gentle hand in his and the soft touch of his palm against his hair.

Goshiki Tsutomu hadn’t expected to have his first kiss in his first year of high school, but he knows he’ll never forget it, and hopes it won’t be the last he shares with his super cool senpai.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to reach out to me on twitter, I'd be honored if you wanted to talk to me! (esp about tendou, or shiratorizawa in general!) ♡
> 
> art twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> twitter: [ushitentxt](http://www.twitter.com/ushitentxt) (I'm mostly active here right now! Please come talk to me~)  
> tumblr: [tendou-satori](http://www.tendou-satori.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


End file.
